hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. When using this page it would be very helpful to see if your page is already here! See this by looking for a topic header. If you see your page name or a similar page name, please check that section before clicking on "Add topic." Also, do not edit this page directly and instead use the "Add topic." button near the top of the page OR the "Edit" link near the section header. Please mark your topics as being the page name and try to include a link to the page. You can link to internal pages using Page Name format. Always remember to sign your comments with ~~~~. Thanks, with your help we can make page deletion nicer and quicker! Comet Kitties Request to delete Comet Kitties because it is a duplicate of Kitty Meteor. Gamebuster19901 (talk) 20:23, July 7, 2013 (UTC) : Added this under a proper topic section. Also agreed on it should be deleted. Kalbintion (talk) 13:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, I think they should be combined with Kitty Meteor, and delete the Comit Kitty page. MidnightMouse (talk) 05:30, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Any and all pages revolving around this had been redirected to the appropriate page. To prevent further abuse and to permit spelling variations. 06:17, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Chest Chest > Tagged for deletion, reason = copy of minecraftwiki.net, nowhere is credit etc. and mainly, its not added by hexxit All content on Minecraft Wiki (with the exception of Mojang-owned images, art, and lore) is licensed under the Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported (CC BY-NC-SA 3.0), this page does not contain all of conditions Morgosus (talk) 12:06, July 8, 2013 (UTC) : Added this under a proper topic section. Also agreed on it should be deleted. Kalbintion (talk) 13:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, but who wants to go back and forth between vanilla Minecraf twiki and the Hexxit wiki? Do you not think that there should be vanilla item pages on this wikia? MidnightMouse (talk) 05:32, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: Please use multiple indents for particular responses to responses. On the topic, it is expected most people will not be starting Minecraft for the first time when they go out and find mods for it. In even the few cases where I have seen someone new, they often have a friend to play with and do not need a wiki to contain both the main game content and the Hexxit content. Most of the vanilla blocks and items are also self explanatory on their purpose; with the exclusion of redstone being complicated to most people by nature. I would rather see a wiki who prefers not duplicating information at least provide a means to gather basic information, especially when it comes to mod packs. I never came on this wiki prior to my editing to find out info about original game content, it was always about some particular item or block added by a mod. 06:21, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Lich King "Lich King " tagged for deletion - page already exists under different and correct name, lich king is not right name + it already exists with more content on different page : There seems to be three pages all related to the same thing. Lich King, Lich, and Lich Boss Mob. I can understand the others existing but those two, Lich and Lich Boss Mob, should be deleted. Kalbintion (talk) 13:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Soul Shards Re: Soul Shards I'm unclear why this page is a candidate for deletion. Could someone explain? I don't have much experience with the mod so I wasn't sure if this was something of a duplicate. Forgot to sign my question about Soul Shards. Sulk (talk) 12:25, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Soul Shards I'm unclear why this page is a candidate for deletion. Could someone explain? I don't have much experience with the mod so I wasn't sure if this was something of a duplicate. well.. there is another page that says exacly the same thing, only using different words Morgosus (talk) 16:45, July 14, 2013 (UTC) And which page is this?? MidnightMouse (talk) 05:33, September 12, 2013 (UTC) : This issue had been resolved. There is the Soul Shards mod and the Soul Shard item. Both pages once referred to the same thing or contained pretty much the same content. I had worked on this issue already and clarified that the non-pluralized form is the item itself whereas the pluralized form is for the mod, with notifications at the top of the page saying, If you intended for the item (or mod if on item page) see, so and so page. 06:22, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Staffs You shouldnt delete staffs as it does have information not on other parts of the wiki. Just declare it a stub. Slime BattleSign Page called Slime BattleSign should become a candidate for deletion. All current (and Future) information can be posted on the main battlesign page ZeezeehornZeezeehorn (talk) 03:21, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Marked this comment under own topic section. Agreed it should be deleted, however I feel like a lot of these specific types of weaponry should just be redirects to the main page as it will prevent unnecessary deletion in the future. Kalbintion (talk) 13:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : Removed the dead link in an effort to clean up . 15:55, November 20, 2013 (UTC) LegendGear Items & Blocks LegendGear Items & Blocks is tagged for deletion. It's a list of items added, whereas Legend Gear is a detailed description of all the items. Theidore (talk) 21:38, August 9, 2013 (UTC) : Agreed, this said I do not believe every LegendGear item/block has been put into the proper categories. The page should be deleted once that is completed, I feel. Kalbintion (talk) 12:18, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : Modified topic header. Kalbintion (talk) 13:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Wood Planks (disambiguation) This page was marked for deletion by Idkwtp on July 31st. It is a completely unnecessary page especially as a disambiguation page. So I will give my +1 to having this page deleted. Kalbintion (talk) 12:13, August 17, 2013 (UTC) A Maniac's guide to hekkit http://hexxit.wikia.com/wiki/A_Maniac%27s_guide_to_hekkit removed delete tag, does not mean anything wrong and it is quite a good and unique guide to hexxit. thats all :This tutorial isn't of high quality nor should it belong in the main namespace. If anyone wants a tutorial to be created it really should be in a Tutorial namespace or a sub user page. I feel this should be removed asap. Kalbintion (talk) 12:16, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : Combined my topic and comment posted before by someone else on the main page without topic header. Kalbintion (talk) 13:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Asgard Shield Addons Asgard Shield Addons was marked for deletion. I feel this page could be of use if information regarding the addons specifically were added to this page. As it stands now, there is no point for this page to exist and I will agree to it being deleted unless someone wants to take on the task of adding legitimate information to that page. Kalbintion (talk) 13:03, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Biomass Shield The Biomass Shield page was marked for deletion. I believe the page can be helped with some right information but it may forever be a small page. Unless this information is covered elsewhere that I did not notice, it should be kept for the time being until I can get around to figuring out what else to put on that page. If people feel it should be deleted until then, so be it. Kalbintion (talk) 13:05, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : I rescind any agreements on having the page deleted as there has been work on the page to make it as fleshed out as possible in regards to the Hexxit mod pack. Kalbintion (talk) 00:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Birch Tree Birch Tree is part of vanilla minecraft and has nothing new in the Hexxit modpack. It should be deleted asap. Kalbintion (talk) 13:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :I disagree, as who wants to go between the regular Minecraft wiki and the Hxxit wiki? I think it woul be esiear to have all vanilla information on here, too. MidnightMouse (talk) 21:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I do. The minecraft wiki will have much more complete and up-to-date information on vanilla components. If we duplicate those items here, we will eventually have inaccurate/outdated info on basic vanilla items. ::MadDruid (talk) 01:11, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: It is very similar to programming, why have duplicated code in multiple locations that has to be updated individually? It is more tedious to make sure all locations that has this information is updated and kept updated. It is a maintenance night-mare. We can have some basic information regarding vanilla things here as long as Hexxit introduces more information to the thing to have a proper page for. Kalbintion (talk) 03:41, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Blaze Rod Blaze Rod is a vanilla item with no extra Hexxit modifications to it. It shouldn't be a part of this wiki. Should be deleted asap. Kalbintion (talk) 13:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Bow could be used to give information regarding Tinkers' Construct bows, such as base damage, durability etc. If not, it could provide a redirect to the Tinkers' Construct page but would have to be set-up properly to avoid confusion. Kalbintion (talk) 13:09, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : I rescind any agreements on having the page deleted as there has been work on the page to make it as fleshed out as possible in regards to the Hexxit mod pack. Kalbintion (talk) 00:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Brick Brick is part of vanilla minecraft and has nothing new in the Hexxit modpack. It should be deleted asap. Kalbintion (talk) 13:10, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : I rescind any agreements on having the page deleted as there has been work on the page to make it as fleshed out as possible in regards to the Hexxit mod pack. Kalbintion (talk) 00:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC) kamiPalace I'm fine with the deletion of my kamiPalace page because I was unaware of the End Stone Dungeon & Walkthrough page. However, kamiPalace is the correct name, so I would suggest renaming the End Stone Tower of redirecting from one name to the other. If you look in %AppData%\.technic\hexxit\Chocolate\Building\castles, you will see the names of all of the non-snow castles. I went through in creative mode and spawned castles with only one file in the folder at a time to determine which was which, so every castle linked off of the Better Dungeons page has the correct name. I also asked Chocolatin if there were official names for each castle, but I never got a response. MadDruid (talk) 22:27, August 28, 2013 (UTC) : Seeing I was the one who marked it for deletion, it fits that I should respond to this. You provided information in regards how to find the file name associated with this "castle" and indeed I could find it there. I'll remove the deletion tag and message but the walkthrough still needs to be moved & cleaned up. The deletion tag and an appropriate message was moved to the walkthrough page. Kalbintion (talk) 00:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : The link to the walkthrough page has been removed since that page was deleted. This is an effort to prevent accidental recreation in the future (which has happened twice already) and to clean up . 14:53, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Shovel Shovel is tagged for deletion. If anyone needs to know what a shovel does, they can go to the Minecraftwiki page. The notes about Gravel Ores and Tinker's Construct can be added to those pages, if they haven't already. Theidore (talk) 21:25, August 30, 2013 (UTC) : While I agree users should head to the main minecraft wiki for base minecraft info, that page is still usable as there are other bits of information in relation to shovels in Hexxit that isn't presently there, hence the stub tag. I'm removing the delete tag like I did last time because there's Hexxit content available to add to the page still. Kalbintion (talk) 21:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Furnace Furnace was tagged for deletion on July 22, 2013 by Idkwtp, and I've added the topic to this page to say I agree, as there is no function added to furnaces in the Hexxit modpack, to my knowledge. Theidore (talk) 22:15, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Wooden Table Wooden Table was tagged for deletion on August 10, 2013 by SkidMaster, and I've added the topic to this page to say I agree. As SkidMaster described in the edit summary, "A complete page for the table is already present on the wiki," which is this page: Table Theidore (talk) 00:32, August 31, 2013 (UTC) : It seems reasonable to me that this page could be something a user looks up in response to the block/item. Especially if they see someone using it in a Hexxit series on youtube and the block is never mentioned outside of being seen. It was made a redirect by me a while back, but if it still feels like it should be deleted, we can still discuss that. 06:02, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Storage Crates There were two pages for Storage Crates: Storage Crates and Storage Crate . I merged and improved the page and used the singular title page as the "official" page, with the understanding that pages should reference as singular instance of an item. I've flagged the plural page for deletion as well as setting up a redirect to the Storage Crate page, and modifying the BetterStorage mod page to reference the proper, active page. AngryAlex (talk) 10:28, June 20, 2014 (UTC) : Page titles should directly reflect the in-game spelling of the item, block, or thing. Meaning if in-game states the block is "Storage Crates" then this wiki should reflect that as being the proper spelling. This is the same reasoning behind the "elixer" pages. 05:15, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Curse The Curse page just said "poo". Junk vandalism page. AngryAlex (talk) : Deleted. 05:14, June 27, 2014 (UTC) BetterDungeonSpwaner BetterDungeonSpwaner was a vandalism page. AngryAlex (talk) : Redirection deleted, not a reasonable typo to happen. 05:12, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Tutorial: First Base Tutorial:First Base is basically a blank "coming soon" page. If content doesn't arrive soon, we should delete it. Also, the title of the tutorial is pretty poor. ("Your First Base"? "Building Your First Base") I'm guessing it will be unlikely to be a quality, Hexxit specific tutorial... AngryAlex (talk) : Page deleted, no content = no purpose. 05:13, June 27, 2014 (UTC)